


Nightmares

by natasharomanoffaesthetic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cuddles and love, more kisses, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffaesthetic/pseuds/natasharomanoffaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a nightmare and Kylo tries to help. . . Which leads to kisses. </p><p>Post tfa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The Starkiller base was dark and cold. The bridge was empty except for a small, hunched figure staring out the window. Pale red light sealed through the glass, creating a unique silhouette of the person. Everything was quiet and muffled. The figure turned around in slow motion to reveal none other that Supreme Leader Snoke.

Hux tried to run away, but he was bound by the Force. It felt as if ropes were binding his wrists and ankles, and especially his throat. He wanted to cry out but found that his voice was gone.

Snoke seemed amused by Hux's attempt to escape, but they both knew there was no escaping this. Snoke turned back to stare out the window. Hux understood what the red light meant: they were charging the weapon. And like always, Hux knew where it was going.

The figure at the window turned around once again and started walking towards Hux. Except this time, it was Counselor Palpatine and not Snoke. He was carrying a holocron with battle plans that Hux was all too familiar with. At this point, tears were streaming down Hux's unmovable face.

Palpatine showed Hux the plans in excruciatingly slow movements. A planet appeared in the holograph. It was Arkanis.

The figure shifted between Palpatine and Snoke, never settling on a single persona. It enlarged the holograph until Hux could plainly see his family on his home planet. They were just sitting down to a meal, one of Hux's favorite memories of his past.

The red light died down; the weapon was fully charged. The figure left the holocron in front of Hux, giving him a clear view of his family's demise once again. Hux regained his voice and started screaming, begging for them to stop, pleading for his family's life. He could move his arms, but his legs turned to jelly. He was grasping at the floor, desperately trying to stop the weapon from firing.

"You chose this," the figure said ominously with the voice of Hux's mother.

At this point in the dream, the figure would usually press a big red button and fire the weapon. Hux would watch his family burn in agony again, and again, and again until he woke up in a sweat.

However, another figure ran up behind Hux. It was a taller, slimmer person. They lunged towards the Snoke-Palpatine figure, and with a flash of red light, cut their head clean off.

The taller person turned around to Hux and took of their hood. It was Kylo Ren. But not quite him; there was something different, lighter. Ben Solo.

Hux stared in shock at his savior for a moment. Without thinking, without any hesitation of the consequences, Hux ran up to Kylo and kissed him square on the lips. Before they could break away, Hux jerked awake.

-

He woke up in a tangle of sheets and limbs, drenched in sweat and covered in heat. Kylo was laying right behind him with his arms and legs around him, and his head pressed into Hux's neck. That is, until he dramatically pushed away.

"What the hell was that?" Barked Kylo. He must have heard Hux's nightmare, through yells or Force, and rushed in to see what was wrong. Kylo had only been in Hux's private chambers a small number of times, all for business reasons. Right now, however, Kylo had a look of disgust and confusion on his face, which was flushed a bright red.

"What was wha- wait were you in my dream?" Hux asked incredulously. Was that even possible for with the Force?

"Yeah, you were kicking and screaming. I had to do _something_."

"That dream was incredibly personal," said Hux. He didn't realize he was crying until just then. He didn't even bother wiping away the tears he was so upset.

"Damn right it was! Do you usually have dreams about kissing me or what?" Kylo was clearly annoyed. Hux didn't think he actually expected an answer to that, but as the silence weighed on, he clearly did.

Hux hesitated and turned a light shade of pink. "No. Go back to bed, sorry for waking you." He was done talking. Kylo had invaded his mind and then made fun of him. He was just exhausted now.

Hux turned off the lights and turned away from Kylo, making it clear that he was going to ignore him for a while. Even so, Kylo remained right next to him, and had no intentions of getting up until this issue was resolved. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Did it really happen? Your dream, I mean," Kylo asked in a quiet voice, testing the waters. The only reply he got was a sob from Hux.

Kylo had never seen Hux like this. He never showed extreme emotion, much less pain and sadness. Kylo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason he felt guilty. . . And something else. Did he also feel Hux's pain? No, not that. Did he feel comradeship that he and Hux both lost their families? Maybe, but that wasn't it. Longing. That was it. He longed for Hux to joke with him again, to not feel this way. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux again and distantly spooned him, just like Leia would do to him when he was little.

Surprised at this newfound tenderness, Hux spilled everything out. "It was the one of the first tests for the Starkiller. Snoke personally oversaw it, and so did I. I didn't cry or beg for them to stop. I didn't do anything," Hux hiccuped. "I just stood there and watched my family and entire world burn."

Kylo squeezed him a little tighter. They stayed silent after that for so long the Kylo was almost asleep. Hux turned around in Kylo's arms, and their faces were mere inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes as much as the darkness could allow.

"Thank you. For helping me," Hux whispered. Kylo only nodded, never breaking eye contact. Hux's hand slowly moved up to cup Kylo's face. He didn't object.

It was Kylo that placed his lips on Hux's first. It was a light kiss, a scared one. He was scared of his own feelings, of what would happen. Kylo didn't want to open himself up to anyone because he was so scared of another heartbreak. But somehow, kissing Hux felt right. He kissed him again, this time more sure of himself. Hux kissed back hungrily.

They continued like this for hours. Just kissing and nothing more. That's all they needed for now.

-

Hux woke up to find Kylo resting his head on his chest. Kylo's breathing was deep and even. He was still asleep. Hux took this opportunity to recount last night's events, and really think about what Kylo meant to him.

Sure, they had been friends and colleagues before, but lately, things seemed to have shifted. Kylo had been softer to Hux, and didn't belittle him so often. Hux had made more of an effort to be considerate of Kylo's feelings. In the time that the Starkiller was destroyed, the two had become more attuned to each other, and were an unstoppable force in the First Order.

Hux gently ran his fingers through Kylo's hair. He remembered how Kylo looked so relieved to see Hux's face on that fateful day on Starkiller Base.

Kylo Ren's limp body weighed down on Hux, making him trudge up the snowy hill even slower. This was distressing, to say the least, seeing as the entire planet was crumbling at his feet.

 _Of course Kylo had to go and fight the girl_ , Hux thought. _And of course he had to lose and make me save him from this blasted planet. Of course_.

Hux was the only person with the exact coordinates to find Kylo, and honestly, was the only one who was brave enough to actually go and get him. The Resistance found the weakness in the Starkiller, and struck the First Order right when they were about to establish victory over the stupid rebels.

It was Snoke who demanded that Kylo be saved. Hux knew in his heart, know that Kylo was in his arms, unconscious and bloody, that he would have done it anyways. He would never tell anyone, but Kylo was the closest thing Hux had as a friend. Now, he realized, he was so, so much more.

Sure, they bickered most of the time. And sure, Hux always taunted Kylo, and laughed at his failures and his "call to the light" and whatever. But, deep down, they both enjoyed the playful torment.

Hux reached his ship, out of breath and annoyed at how heavy Kylo was. The ground beneath them was rumbling so hard that he knew they were running out of time. He unceremoniously dumped Kylo on a cot and rushed to cock pit.

He started the ship and left off the ground just as it tore apart and started spewing lava. At this point, if they left right now, they would still be caught up in the explosion. Hux had to think fast. He wouldn't have enough time to jump into hyper speed. A thought struck him: didn't that Han Solo go into hyper speed from inside a cargo bay? Surely that could work on a planet?

The rumbling was getting louder and louder. He thought _blast it_ , and punched in the coordinates to some random system, and activated hyper speed. The sudden movement pushed his head back into his chair, rendering him unconscious.

  
The sound of constant humming awoke Hux. He groggily wondered where he was. Stars stared down at him through thick glasses. Artificial light immediately gave him a headache. He heard a low moan and a crash from the another room. Suddenly everything came back to him. The Resistance. The Starkiller Base. Kylo.

 _Kylo!_ Hux got up, a little too fast, and stumbled towards the cot where he left him. Apparently Kylo was awake, and seemingly in pain. Hux burst through the door to find Kylo hunched other, trying to take his shirt off. At the sight of Hux, Kylo closed his eyes and bent his head back as if to say _are you kidding me?_

"Finally," said Kylo in a bored voice. "Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there like a stupid oaf?"

Hux blinked away is headache. Slowly, as to not inflict anymore damage to his wound, Hux pulled off Kylo's shirt. Taunt, pail skin was revealed; the porcelain only disrupted by freckles and blood. Kylo was strong. Slim, but obviously strong. Hux couldn't pull his eyes away from Kylo's chest. He had seen him without a shirt numerous times; they often times trained together. But somehow, this was different, seeing Kylo vulnerable like this, having him ask for Hux to take off his shirt, hearing him moan. Hux blushed and quickly moved his gaze to the wound at Kylo's side.

"What happened?" He said. Kylo sat down while Hux looked for medical supplies.

"The fur bag shot me."

Aha. A first aide kit was in the cupboard above the cot. "And your face?"

"The scavenger was surprisingly skilled with a lightsaber," said Kylo with completely disgust, if not a little admiration. "She's strong with the force."

Hux pulled out an antiseptic to clean the wounds. "This might sting."

Kylo gave a sharp gasp at contact, but continued talking. "She refused to let me teach her. Stupid girl. She could become so much more if she didn't limit herself to the Light Side."

"So what? She just had a lightsaber laying around or?"

"No. She stole my grandfather's. I tried to summon it, but it went to her," Kylo was obviously distressed. He valued his grandfather, Darth Vader, above all else. He would talk about him like he was a saint, a god. If his lightsaber answered to someone else, Kylo must have done something wrong. He must be devastated. Hux moved on to stitch up his side.

Kylo was silent until Hux started to clean his fave wounds, deep in thought. Kylo stared straight ahead. "Can you see?" Hux asked, staring into Kylo's eyes, faces just inches apart.

"Barley. But my eye is fine, just swollen," Hux nodded and began to bandage Kylo's head.

"You'll have a scar, but to be honest, it'll be an improvement," teased Hux. Kylo snickered. Hux was glad they could still joke around after today's events. He sat down next to Kylo, exhausted.

"And what about you? How did you get out?"

"When the Resistance fighters struck the core, people started to evacuate. I went to Snoke and he told me to get you. You are to finish your training," Hux said. Kylo nodded gravely at his words.

"And Han Solo?" Asked Kylo, barely able to keep the sadness out of his voice. "Is he dead?"

"Yes. If the lightsaber didn't do it, surely the explosion did," Hux didn't think that Kylo would care all that much about his father. He was the one who betrayed him after all. "You did a great service to the First Order."

"A great service. A great service?! I killed my own father, Hux! My own blood!" Clearly, Kylo did care. He looked as if he was about to go on one of his rages. Hux got up immediately, ready to fight. "He was my father! And I killed him! Am I to go and kill my mother too? And my uncle? Am I to lose my entire family?!" In an unexpected change of mood, tears rolled down Kylo's face

"Calm down or you'll tear your stitches," said Hux as he lightly sat down on the cot again, uncomfortable at this new emotion. He awkwardly put oh hand on Kylo's shoulder. "We all have to make sacrifices for the Order. You chose this path."

Kylo immediately shrugged the hand away. He looked ashamed at his sudden burst of feeling. "What do you know about sacrifice, Hux? You know nothing about family, or love, or anything other than cold hearted ambition!" He spat out at him. Hux would be glad that Kylo was back to his regular aggressive self, except this was wilder, deeper. Kylo continued to yell. "You will never know what it's like to lose your family!"

Hux's eye twitched at the harsh words.

"Did Darth Vader do this? Did he feel remorse when he killed the Jedi?" That pushed him over the edge.

"Get out!! Fuck you!! Get out!!" Kylo screamed at Hux, throwing the pillow the blanket, gauze, anything he could get his hands on. Hux slowly got up and went to the door, happy that he struck a nerve. He opened the door, hesitated, then turned around to see tears once again on Kylo's face. Hux's own eyes were misty.

"You're wrong, you know. I know exactly how it feels to lose your family." He closed the door and calmly walked away

-

Apparently, played with Kylo's hair tickled him, as he jerked away and instinctually whacked Hux in the face.

"Shit, sorry." Said a sleepy Kylo. If the slap didn't jar Hux, then certainly the fact that Kylo apologized for something did. Kylo settled back into Hux's embrace. Hux felt the urge to kiss the the mass of black curls before him, but thought better of it. It was easy to let his feelings out in the dark, but now that daylight streamed in through the window and he could actually see Kylo's face, everything felt awkward. Awkward, yet so right.

Suddenly, a loud banging came from the door.

"General Hux! Open up!" It was unmistakably the voice of Captain Phasma. "I can't find Ren, have you seen him?" She opened the door to find Hux and Kylo cuddled together in a tangle of blankets.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these little shits. I have a million more ideas and aus, so pls let me know if I should continue writing these dorks falling in love!


End file.
